el amor lo puede todo
by SaRiTa-ChAn
Summary: shaoran y sakura llevan dos años de novios... pero ahora una fuerza mas fuerte que ellos los obligara a separarse, solo les queda un ultimo adios... lograra el amor vencer estas barreras... jeje se ke apesto para jeje pero plis leean!


El amor lo puede todo  
  
Capitulo 1 – Reflexiones  
  
Escuela de Tomoeda...  
  
Una chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro corría por los pasillos de la escuela rezando para que el profesor no hubiera llegado ya a su salón.  
  
-buenos días!!- dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe  
  
-buenos días Sakura- dijo con una risita una chica de ojos violeta y pelo negro- te salvaste  
  
-jeje si  
  
-buenos días...  
  
-jeje buenos días profesor- "uf si que me salve" pensó la chica mientras se dirigía a su banco y tomaba asiento. Atrás de ella se encontraba un chico de 18 años (Sakura tiene 17) de pelo castaño claro y ojos cafés...  
  
-buenos días!!-dijo la chica dando media vuelta y saludando al chico  
  
-buenos días Sakura- dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un poco sonrojado  
  
Estos dos habían sido novios desde el incidente de la carta vació y Shaoran había conversado con su madre para que le dejara quedarse en Japón por mas tiempo.  
  
A lado de Sakura se encontraba su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji y atrás de esta Eriol Hiragizawa, se podría decir que el mejor amigo de Shaoran.  
  
Después el profesor empezó a dar la clase. ya faltaba poco para los exámenes finales así que todos andaban muy apurados, principalmente los de 6to semestre, que estaban a punto de acabar la preparatoria.  
  
-muy bien alumnos-dijo el profesor- estuve conversando con el director y me dijo que era muy probable que se organizará un viaje para que toda la generación este junta antes de irse a la universidad.  
  
Cuando el profesor termino de decir esto, los alumnos se encontraban muy emocionados y empezaron a comentar...  
  
-y a donde iremos profesor?-pregunto Rika  
  
-aun no se ha confirmado, pero lo mas probable es que mañana nos digan.  
  
En ese momento la campana del receso sonó y los alumnos salieron emocionados pensando a que lugar irían.  
  
Al acabar las clases Sakura, eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo de dirigieron a tomar un poco de helado en el parque  
  
-que estudiaras Sakura?-pregunto eriol  
  
-mmm... no se... y tu?  
  
-creo que comunicaciones... y tu Tomoyo-pregunto eriol interesado  
  
-diseñadora- dijo esta con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes lo que provoco que los demás les resbalara una gota en la cabeza (bueno ya saben... :D)  
  
-y tu Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura mientras tomaba la mano del chico, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco  
  
-emm.. no se...  
  
Estuvieron platicando de cosas irrelevantes hasta que ya se estaba haciendo de noche y debían regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Llegaron a la separación y Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa, mientras Eriol acompañaba a Tomoyo.  
  
---------------  
  
Sakura y Shaoran...  
  
Caminaban tomados de la mano y en silencio; de ves en cuando uno de ellos hablaba pero después de un rato el silencio volvía.  
  
-a donde crees que vallamos?- pregunto al fin Shaoran  
  
-la verdad no se, pero se me hace una buena idea, para que toda la generación este junta antes de tener que iros a la universidad.  
  
-si, es cierto- dijo con un hilo de tristeza en su voz  
  
-que pasa?-pregunto Sakura estrechando mas su mano contra la de el  
  
-nada no te preocupes- dijo el chico tratando de disimular- ya llegamos- dijo deteniéndose frente a la casa de la chica  
  
-adiós Shaoran- dijo la chica mientras deba media vuelta y le daba un beso en los labios a su novio. Un beso un poco tímido, ya que aunque llevaban mucho tiempo de novios ambos eran demasiado tímidos y les daba pena besarse bien acá (bueno un french o algo así ;P) y también siempre había mucha gente y les daba pena jeje.  
  
-te quiero- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente. al separarse ambos sonrieron y se despidieron con un gesto de la mano.  
  
Sakura subió a su habitación, tomo al osito que le había dado Shaoran y se acostó en su cama. Se quedo profundamente dormida pensando en ese chico de ojos cafés que la traía loca.  
  
Mientas tanto Shaoran se dirigía hacia su departamento. Caminaba con la cabeza baja y con una actitud preocupada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su madre hacia varios días...  
  
--Flash back--  
  
Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación haciendo tareas...  
  
-joven li- dijo wei desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación  
  
-si, adelante  
  
-es su madre joven li, le habla por teléfono  
  
al oír esto se levanto de inmediato con una cara de preocupación, sabia el motivo de su llamada, sabia que pronto deberá regresar a hong kong a atender los problemas de su familia  
  
el joven se dirigió hacia wei y tomo el teléfono  
  
-buenas tardes madre- dijo el chico respetuosamente mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama (la orilla (es que yo antes no sabia, por si acaso))  
  
-buenos días hijo  
  
-de que querías hablarme madre...  
  
-ya sabes la razón de mi llamada... se que es difícil para ti pero te necesitamos aquí, ahora que eres mayor de edad ya puedes tomar decisiones importantes dentó del clan... así que por favor...  
  
-pero madre...- dijo el chico con tristeza  
  
-nada- dijo ella con un tono cortante- sabes perfectamente que desde hace varios años ya deberías de estar aquí... y tu ya sabias que ese dia llegaría así que no digas nada  
  
-esta bien madre...- dijo el chico resignado  
  
-al terminar la universidad deberás regresar... entendido  
  
-si madre...  
  
--fin del flash back--  
  
Aun se sentía devastado por las palabras de su madre. Sabia que había accedido a que al terminar la preparatoria debería regresar a hong kong pero jamás pensó que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Se sentía horrible  
  
al llegar a su departamento, se dirigió hacia su cama y se acostó en ella, tomo el osito de felpa que le había regalado Sakura cuando cumplieron un año de novios... esto lo hizo sentirse feliz, pero al recordar la situación ante la que se encontraban su rostro se lleno de tristeza.  
  
No sabia como le diría a Sakura que tendía que irse por... por mucho tiempo. Le dolía demasiado pensar en esto en ver a su pequeña llorar. Entre estos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido abrazando fuertemente el osito de felpa, mientras un par de lagrimas caían por su mejilla.  
  
------------  
  
Tomoyo y eriol...  
  
Al despedirse de sus amigos ambos chicos empezaron a platicar de lo que harían después de la universidad  
  
-y en que te gustaría trabajar?- pregunto eriol  
  
-me gustaría ir a Francia y convertirme en una gran diseñadora de modas- dijo la chica sonriente  
  
-es una gran sueño- dijo el chico distraído ya que se encontraba perdido en la sonrisa de la chica, la quería demasiado pero pensaba que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos  
  
-si lo se... y tu? Que tienes pensado hacer?-pregunto la chica  
  
-aun no estoy seguro... creo que regresare a Inglaterra, a trabajar allá  
  
-a, ya veo- dijo la chica con tristeza en su voz- que bien-dijo fingiendo estar emocionada  
  
-ya llegamos no?- pregunto el chico parándose frente a una reja enorme  
  
-si- dijo mientras abría la reja-muchas gracias eriol- dijo eriol dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran  
  
-cuando quieras... adiós- dijo el chico despidiéndose con la mano.  
  
Ambos siguieron sus caminos, sin saber que sus corazones estaban destinados a estar juntos...  
  
******* Hola!!! Bueno no pregunten por la última frase, no quería que acabara nada mas así...  
  
este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste... a y si alguien quiere dar ideas de a que lugar podrían llegara a ir de viaje me dicen plis!! A y plis ayuda con el titulo, es que no sabia que ponerle jeje plis!!  
  
Bueno gracias por leer mi fic... y plis dejen reviws!!! :D 


End file.
